tell me
by alltimelowfreak11
Summary: "you and I were always meant to be and I am sick of hiding what I feel for you. I want to be with you forever," he smiled as a tear fell from my eye. He really did love me. Jasper and Bella fluffy little lemon.


**A/N: So I wanted to do a smutty little one shot about Bella and Jasper, I am doing a story about Emmett and Bella and thought, huh why not give this couple ago, so this is what I came up with. Hope you like it.**

**I do not own Twilight, or Bella and Jasper, but I do own this plot, or lack off :P**

**now on with the story. **

I hated myself, I hated myself for what I was doing but the worst part was, I just couldn't stop. "Just tell me to stop Bella and I will," he muttered as he sucked my earlobe into his mouth.

I wanted to tell him that this was wrong, that cheating on Alice and Edward was never my plan. But all that came out of my mouth was a soft moan as my head leant back.

"Tell me you don't wait for the family to go hunting every week and anticipate this moment." His lips trailed down my cheek to my jaw line. "Lie to me Bella, tell me that you don't think about me when you're with him."

He was right, every moment I was with Edward I thought of Jasper and how much rougher and possessive he was. Nothing that Edward did could compare to the things Jasper could and would do.

"Just tell me to stop," he whispered once again as his lips ghosted over mine. I couldn't resist him any more as my lips attached themselves on to his.

Our kisses were so much different from anything I have ever felt before; they were rough and soft and he knew how to work me into losing my breath. Our mouths moved in sync as he licked my bottom lip, asking for permission, he would always receive permission.

His tongue met mine then as they both battled for dominance, I could taste a flavour that was only Jaspers, his honey and apple taste was something I could never tire of. "Fuck Bella," he moaned when I sucked his tongue between my lips and bit his bottom lip slowly.

"Tell me Jasper, do I drive you wild?" I didn't know where my confidence came from, but apparently Jasper enjoyed my mocking as he slammed me into my bedroom wall a second later with my arms above my head, pinning me there with no escape.

"You drive me crazy," he whispered seductively in my ear before latching his lips on to my neck, nipping and sucking as his hands travelled down my arms towards the hem of my shirt. "But I think you are a little over dressed," he pulled it over my head, his lips leaving my skin for a second before they headed lower down my body.

His lips had to be a sin, everywhere they touched would leave a fire in its place, they would suck and nip at my collar-bone until they went further and further down, towards my covered breast.

"Oh!" I gasped as he licked around the covered area, "Jasper, stop teasing, just -" I couldn't finish as the next thing I knew, the material on my bra was moved and his hot, wet mouth was covering my tit. "Shit Jasper!" I couldn't stop myself from crying out as he bit and pulled at my hard nipple, teasing it until it was firm before making his way to the next, giving that the same amount of attention. "Don't stop," I moaned as I felt the wetness between my legs.

"I can smell you already Bella," he grinned as his hands moved down my sides and towards my backside. "Jump," he commanded and I did, wrapping my legs around his as he pulled me off the wall and towards the bed.

He didn't stop caressing my skin as he lay me on the sheets, no, he just went lower.

I gasped as he found my belly button, dipping and swirling his tongue inside while my hands ran up and down his back, tugging at his top as I pulled it over his head, exposing his creamy skin. As soon as his top was removed his tongue was back on me, licking a heated path down to my pants.

"You smell amazing," he whispered while placing a soft kiss just above my zip. But before he could go any lower I surprised him by flipping us over – which was an achievement in my books – and pinned him under me.

A grin lit his face as I began to kiss and suck along his skin, feeling the hardness between my lips as I rubbed myself on to his crouch, causing him to moan and his hips to jerk.

With a sly smile I began working my way down his body, paying extra attention to his pecks as I grazed my teeth over the bud. "Bella," he growled and I grinned further, making my way down his abs and towards the small patch of hair that I could see at the top of his pants.

"These need to go," my voice came out husky as I unzipped his pants and pulled them down his legs, letting him kick them off. My attention went straight back to his body, as I pulled his boxers down next exposing his shaft that stood to attention. I had caused that.

Without a warning or a word I leant down and opened my mouth, taking as much as I could inside me, moaning at the taste of pre-cum that filled my senses. "Holy shit!" he gasped as this was the first time I had ever done something like this, my hands were the only thing I used.

I began bobbing my head a swirled my tongue around his head, sucking my cheeks in when I raised, just to slam back down. I had never done this before, but I had learnt that playing with the guys balls could tip him over the edge, so that's what I did and I wasn't disappointed with the results.

"Oh my god!" He screamed as I smirked while bobbing. "Bella, Bella you're going to have to stop, I'm going to, I'm going to cum," With one final lick I pulled his shaft out of my mouth and kissed my way back to up his mouth. "You little tease," he whispered his voice sounded breathless, "I think I need to show you what you just did to me," I crocked my head to the side and the next thing I know I was the one pressed into the sheets now.

I giggled then as I heard a tearing sound and wind hit my skin, "oopps," he gave me a cheeky look, before my panties ended up on the floor in shreds also.

"A little inpatient are we?" I smiled before gasping as he dipped his head in my heat, giving one long suck that had me clutching on the sheets. His tongue worked wonders on my core as he began lapping at anything that flowed from me. "Jasper," I gasped his name as my stomach began to tighten and my legs began to tremble. "I'm almost there," my head flew back as I cried out when sucked on my clit once more while twirling my tongue around, over and over.

He let me release then, letting my juices flow down my leg as he lapped it up moaning and growling as he went.

"I need, you inside, me now." I choked out my words as his face appeared above mine, before descending on my lips, while lining himself up at my entrance, teasing me as he rubbed it against my sensitive spot. "Jasper, don't tease " I was cut of as he slammed in me causing me to cry out and arch my back.

I loved watching as Jasper lost control as he pounded into me, I loved watching as he radiated the love and lust he felt for me, I loved everything about Jasper.

"Faster," I cried out and he obeyed, slamming both harder and faster into me at vampire speed, causing me to scream and reach my second orgasm in less than five minutes. Jasper following seconds after.

We both clasped then, coming down from our high, our breaths evened out.

"That was incredible," he smirked as he looked in my eyes, running his fingers through my sweat dripped hair.

"I know, but Bella I think it's time," I didn't know what he was talking about.

"Time for what?" I wondered.

"Time to tell the family." I froze, my whole body freezing as my mind went over a thousand different outcomes. What if he told me he didn't love me a few weeks later? What if he had an affair with Alice and doesn't tell me? What if.. I realised that I really was a hypocrite

"Hey, Bella," he grabbed my face making me look him in the eyes. "Your emotions are running wild, what's going on?" his eyes flickered between both of mine looking for the answer, which I gave.

"What if you decided I wasn't worth it in the end?"

"Is that what you're worried about?" He asked and I nodded, "Bella that could never happen okay? I love you and no one else, Alice was just a friend, but you Bella, you are so much more and I love you for that." He kissed my head, "you and I were always meant to be and I am sick of hiding what I feel for you. I want to be with you forever," he smiled as a tear fell from my eye. He really did love me.

"Okay, let's do it." with my words, round two started.

**A/N: So here you have it, please let me know what you think, because this is the first time I have done this and didn't want it to be like a hardcore lemon, Jasper is a gentleman after all.**

**Going to use this time now to promote my other stories now xD haha give them ago, you might like them xD**

**So let me know what you think and if you have any like requests for other stories or couples you want me to do. **

**Jess **

**x**


End file.
